The Shadows' Extent
by CelebrenIthil
Summary: Percy vanished. Only Harry remembers him...but, for how long? And Voldemort's shadow rise again.... Quite popular story on mmhp, so I translated it, for English readers. Enjoy our cowritten story, taking place after tome 4.
1. Mysterious Vanishing

Disclaimer :Harry Potter and co. are not my characters (if they were mine, they would be all pointy-haired ;p), and they are not Mari-Cat chars too.

.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯

So, this is a story Mari-Cat and I wrote, originaly in French, but I wanted to open it to English readers too.

The four first chapters were written by Mari-Cat, and I started to write at chapter 5.

You'll maybe notice the change of writting style.

From chapter 5, we started to alternate, but some chapters were written by us togheter.

I know the beggining is a little too fast and unworked, but it was Mari-Cat's first fic ever.

But you'll see, the story goes better and better !

POST SCRIPTUM : I 'm sorry, even if I got an average of something like 98% in my advanced English class, I am not totally bilingual and I'll surely do plenty of error while traducting.

Please forgive me, and if something I translated got no sense, tell me, I'll try to correct.

Oh, and………

*starts Moulin Rouge music and sings : " Reviews are a girl's best friends ! "*

……………………………..

Note from the traductor (that's me again p) : when I'll put " […..] ", it will mean I added something that was not originally in the text to make it more understandable or coherent. Or simply because something looked weird so I added something to correct it.

.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯

****

Chapter 1 :Mysterious vanishing

It was near Midnight, and the shadow was approaching of the Ministry of Magic office, but it seemed empty. But, he knew he would find what he was looking for. He felt it. He was totally sure of it.

Only one light was still on, the one of Percy Waesley's office. The reason why he was still at work so late, was that he needed to finish his report on the Macnair's lawsuit, wich took place that afternoon. Indeed, Percy became the new magic justice director, like, many years before, Crouch. In very little time, the young wizard had became really powerful, and he was unceasingly fighting the Death Eaters and their Master.

Suddently, he heard footsteps in the corridor. He jumped on is feet and found himself in front of…..

Lord Voldemort.

Harry woke up suddently, pretty sure he heard Voldemort cast the Death spell.

But it was impossiblre, he could not kill Ron's brother. Why should he had done that ? It was sure that it was only a dream, but Harry already did that kind of dream, and they all happened for real…

Harry sat on his bed, and noticed Hedwig was back. He took the letter she brought him. It was from Sirius.

__

Dear Harry,

I'm presently at Lupin's house, and everything's going quite well. And you, how are you ? Voldemort made more victims, and the Ministry has finally understood what was going on. Unfortunately, Fudge refused to get rid of Azkaban Dementors. Dumbledore's plan works wonderfuly, and he says that the giants are now by our side.

I'll keep informing you.

Sirius

Harry was very grateful to Sirius, who was telling him the news of what was happening in the wizards' world. The beggining of the summer had gone very wrong. Dudley was on diet again, and all the family had to follow.

Harry had quickly sent an help call, and his friends sent him cakes.

Then happened uncle Vernon's crisis, he was refusing categorically to leave Harry his magic wand. Harry tried to explain him that he was in great danger because he was chased by a powerful dark mage, it only worsened things. Finaly, he told his uncle that he would warn his godfather, and [Vernon finally] accepted that he kept it in is bedroom.

But, Harry kept hope despite of the nightmares wich haunted his nights. He hoped that Dumbledore would let him go to the [Weasley's house] after his birthday, wich was coming soon. In three days, he would be 15.

During the last year, he gained in height, his shoulders became larger and, even if the Dursley didn't fed him more, he took some weight.

Finally, he decided to go take his breakfast. The Dursley family was sitting at the table, busy at eating their grapefruits, when he entered the dining room.

-There is one piece left, take it. Told him his aunt Petunia.

-Okay, answered Harry while taking the plate his aunt gave him, wich contained a tiny piece of grapefruit.br

He ate it quickly and came back to his bedroom to satisfy his stomach. After eating the chocolate cake sent by Hermione, he decided to answer back to the letter his godfather sent him. But just as he took his pen, he heard something knocking at his window. It was Pig, Ron's owl. After five minutes of fighting, the young wizard managed to grab the letter he was bringing him.

__

Harry,

We got big problems. Yesterday, Percy didn't came back home, and our clock was showing that he was in mortal danger, but today, the hour hand indicating his name dissapeared. We will come to take you tomorrow at noon.

Wait us in front of the house.

Ron

Harry suddently remenbered his dream. There was no doubt, Voldemort had attacked Ron's brother. Without knowing what to do, he decided he would announce it to the Weasleys at his arrival to the Burrow.

The remaining of the day went on rather quickly. The night, Harry told his aunt and uncle that he was leaving tomorrow.

-I hope they'll come to pick you up in a more normal way, this time !

Harry didn't answered this question because he was interrupted by the shrieks of his big cousin. Everyone ran to the kitchen, ant they saw that it was only the chair on wich he sat, which collapsed under is weight.

Harry, who preferred not to assist to Dudley's burst of anger, returned in his bedroom. He took his feather and a sheet of parchment, in order to answer Sirius.

__

Dear Sirius,

Ron's brother, Percy, dissapeared last night, and I dreamt that he was killed by Voldemort. Do you think it was real? Tomorrow, I'm gonna leave to the Burrow[…..I think it will be quite] less fun than normaly.

Harry

He sent Hedwig deliver the letter and lied on is bed. He felt asleep rapidly.

The next day, Harry packed his things and brought them near the entrace door. At noon, he took them and went outside, waiting for the Weasleys' arrival. A black car [stopped in front of the house]. Harry tought it was a car from the Ministry. Mr. Weasley and Ron came out. The driver stayed in the vehicle and Herry concluded that they sent a ministry wizard because Ron's father, who was a Moddle-lover, was surely not able to drive a car without trying to touch everything.

[ Unlike habitualy, Harry and Ron didn't talked very much during the traject.]

-My poor kiddo ! ! ! shouted Mrs Weasley when they arrived to the Burrow.

Are you okay ? [Did they fed you well ? Are you thirsty, hungry, tired ? ? ?]

-[No, thanks, I'm going very well.] But what about you ?

-It could not be better ! ! !

-[So, that means] Percy's back ? asked Harry.

-Who are you talking about sonny ? I do not know this [" Pearsi ".]

Harry was left speechless.[How could Mrs. Weasley do that kind of bad jokes.] And he could not add anything else because she brought him inside the house.

.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯

Pfeeeeew ! I finished traducing ! ! !^____________^

YAY ! Now, be nice, and good or bad or indifferent…..Review ! ^-^ '

*Sings : " Reviews are a girls beeeeeeeeeeeeeeest frieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeend ! "*

.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯


	2. Harry's 15 years

Disclaimer :Harry Potter and co. are not my characters (if they were mine, they would be all pointy-haired ;p), and they are not Mari-Cat chars too.

.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯

****

Chapter 2 : Harry's 15 years

Harry had a very nice evening in company of all the Weasley family (exept Percy). 

When Harry and Ron went to their bedroom, Harry suddently remembered of him.

-Ron, he said, where is Percy ? I didn't saw him of all the evening .

-Who are you talking about ?

-Your brother, the one who works at the Ministry.

-But I got no brother who works at the Ministry ! [I tought you knew my brothers there's only Bill, Charlie, Fred and George. No " Persy ".]

-[But….]

-[What's your problem tonight ?said Ron while dressing for sleep. Stop annoying me, you mistaken someone for one of my brothers and now you are trying to hide it by arging with me ? I think I know more my family than you do, no ?] Now, shaddup, I wanna sleep.

[Harry felt mixed up.] But he judged that he was better to add nothing. [He would investigate tommorow, when Ron will be refreshed and in a better mood.]

But[……] why nobody was remembering Percy ? [Where they joking, or so angry at him that they said they didn't knew him…….no, that was ridiculous.] Harry got lost in his toughts and [finally] felt into a deep slumber.

Harry was in a wide, empty room. [He could not see his surroundings, everything was strangely blured.] Suddently, a voice called him.

-Harry, you must not forget me !it said.

-Who's talking ?

-It doesn't matters, as long you don't forget me !

-WHAT ARE YOU DOING ! roared a second, [freezing cold] voice. _ENDOLORIS_ ! ! ! ! ! !

Harry awoke suddently. [It was one of the weirdest dream he ever made.]

Someone was asking him not to forget him, but he didn't recognized that person. And then, another person cast the doloris spell on the guy. And….that cruel person in question was Voldemort. [He could have recognized that cold, evilish voice among all.]

When Harry woke up the next morning, he [had totally forgotten] about his dream. He sat on his bed and noted that his friend was awake too. They went down together and meet the rest of the family

-When is Hermione coming ? asked Mrs Weasley.

-Tomorrow at noon. Answered Ron.

-Hermionne is coming ? asked Harry.

-Yup, said Ron while grabbing the toast that his gave him. She didn't wanted to miss your birthday.

-Shhht ! It was supposed to be a surprise. Whispered Ginny.

-Oops, said Ron, blushing heavily. So…..The weather's nice today, isn't it, Harry ?

-Errr…yes, he answered, trying not to laugh.

Harry passed the day in company of his friend and the twins. Those two showed them many of their new gadgets, like the dancing shoes and the goofy glasses. But Harry's favorite was, above all, the singing toad, wich strangely looked very familiar to Snape. They went to sleep late, and when they were comfily installed in their beds, the two young wizards talked for very long.

-Harry, I've got something to tell you.

-What ?he asked.

[Ron took a deep breath.]

-IactuallyintendtoaskHerioneifshewannabemygirlfriend.

He talked so fast that Harry didn't understood a word.

-What ? ! ? ! ?

-I intend…. to ask… Hermione.. to… go out… with me. He says, his face getting deep red.

[Ron seemt to wait for Harry to laugh at him.]

But Harry seemed more pleased by the new.

-……It was the time !he said his friend, with a large smile.

-Errr….yes, said Ron, still so red. So…are we sleeping ?

-Okay.

Harry knew that Ron wanted to draw aside the matter, so he didn't replied. [He only] tried to imagine how is birthday would look like.

-My dears, it is time to get up, it's almost 12 :00 !

-[What…].what's going on ?asked the sleepy voice of Ron.

-Hermione will arrive in about ten minutes, said Ron's mother while leaving the bedroom.

Immediatly, Ron [sprung] out of his bed and started to put on some clothes.

-So, said Harry, when will you intent to ask her ?

-Mes chéris il est temps de se lever, il est presque midi.

-Hem….Tonight, and I would like that you'll[….well….that you'll] try to[….]let us alone.

-No problem ! ! !said Harry with an enthusiasmic smile.

They went down together to take their breakfast[…well…their dinner, it was almost noon !]

And Hermione arrived shortly after.

During the afternoon, they went outside and took a walk in the field behind the Burrow.

-So, how's going Sirius ? asked Hermione.

-Very well, answered Harry, he is telling me everything that happens, and, [talking about that]… I should receive a letter from him soon. I said him [in my last letter] that your brother dissapeared and…

-But, wich brother are you talking about, nobody dissapeared ! replied Ron immediatly.

-Hum….I don't know….the words just went out like that. I don't even know why I said that ! said Harry, pretty puzzeled about what just happened.

They didn't talked more of the matter. The three young friends sat near a tree and stayed there for the remaining hours of the afternoon, [chatting about everything and nothing]. Harry noticed that Ron looked very upset. When the sun started to hide behind the horizon, they decided to return to the Burrow. When he entered the house, Harry noticed that nobody was in sight. He turned to ask Ron and Hermione what was going on, but they had vanished.

He returned back on his steps and noticed that was slightly opened. He suddently remembered that he heard Ginny whisper Ron " Shhht ! It was supposed to be a surprise ! ". He opened the door.

****

-SURPRISE !!!!!!!!!

Everyone were in the garden. They noticed Harry didn't looked suprised at all.

-See ! said Ginny to her brother, because of you, it didn't was a real surprise !

-[Bah], it doesn't matters, said Fred, the important, it's that we have fun !

Harry had a wonderful evening. Probably [one of ] the best in his life. He received dual gloves from Hermione [and the Weasleys], a magnificent [emerald-green] cloak from Hagrid, [" Aw, it will make your eyes bright more, said Mrs Weasley, delighted by the sudden taste the half-giant showed "] And, he received a short swort, encrusted of diamonds. It was accompanied of a short message :

__

Dear Harry,

This sword will surely be useful. I can't say you why, but you must use it only if it's totally necessary. I don't want that you use it for fun.

Sirius.

__

P.S : I lost your last letter, I hope you don't mind.

.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯

That's it for the second chapter !

Hope you enjoyed !

Oh, and please, if you read it, leave a review, I need to know if I am doing all this for nothing !

.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯

………and here goes the answer of THE review…….from the co-author of the story…..-_-'

~Mari-Cat : Well…. I didn't remember what was exactly my mark so I put what I tought it was…^=^'

And have a better attitude, I wanted to open our story to a wider plublic, so it worths the efforts……well, it would worth it……only if we had readers……

But I'm confident someone will come ! It worked on MMHP, so why not here ?

Oh, and…..I don't actually want to tell this to Mike. I don't like him enough ! 

But….when will be celebrated your marriage, uh ? p


End file.
